Uh Oh
by Agents of the TARDIS
Summary: The team find out about Skye's huge secret. My first Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. fanfic so please read and review!


Hi everyone, this is my first Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. fic ever! I do not own Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. or any of its characters, nor do I know Chloe Bennet's song Uh Oh

* * *

Skye had just finished an intense work out with Ward and was not in the mood for Fitzsimmons rants. She had just asked them if they would like a drink. Now they were listing off different sorts of tea that she had never even heard of, let alone seen on the bus.

"Will you two be quite for one minute! Jeez I can hardly hear myself think!" Skye didn't mean to snap, but she was on the verge of getting a terrible headache. Fitzsimmons looked rather taken aback. "I'm sorry" she said tiredly, "you two just honestly never stop talking." "Don't worry about it" Simmons said apologetically. "Why don't we all take a break and chill out?" "Yes please!" Skye said, very pleased with the idea.

Once they had all gotten their own choice of beverage, after Simmons had rummaged through a whole cupboard full of tea, they sat down on the sofa, watching a science video that Skye could not have been less interested in, that Fitz wanted to watch. She was about to get up and pretend she was hungry again for the fourth time, when Ward, May and Coulson came over to watch with them.

As soon as Ward saw what was on the screen he turned and was about to walk out of the room when Skye grabbed him by the arm and turned him around. "Oh no you don't, if I have to suffer, you do too." Ward sighed, and reluctantly took a seat between Skye and Simmons. It had only been about 2 minutes when Ward yawned excessively loudly. "Shhh!" Fitzsimmons whispered as they looked intently at the screen. "How can they understand any of this?" Ward whispered in Skye's ear as she nodded in agreement.

After 10 long minutes of the video, Ward had had enough. He got up, went over to the screen and was about to pull the plug when Fitzsimmons screams stopped him. "What?" Ward said through gritted teeth. "Don't stop it yet, it doesn't have much longer!" Fitz pleaded. "Not...much...longer?!" Ward's voice had just risen about 3 octaves. Skye couldn't hold it in, she burst into a fit of laughter over his ridiculous voice. Ward just glared at her and continued his rant to Fitz. "This has been going for over half an hour! And if you look on the screen it says, right there" he pointed to the timer at the bottom of the screen, his hands visibly shaking. "It clearly says that there is still 2 hours to go!" Ward had nearly end up screaming by the end of it. Fitzsimmons were staring at him, terrified, while Skye was still giggling. Trust Ward to be in a bad mood. "Come on robot man" Skye said "Lets compromise, we will leave the screen on, but watch different things that go for less then 5 minutes? Agreed?" The whole team nodded. May and Coulson were smirking while fitzsimmons looked a bit annoyed, but agreed anyway. Ward wandered back of to the sofa and slumped into his spot.

The next 2 hours consisted of everyone choosing a video and the whole team watching it, over and over again. May, Ward and Coulson played fight scenes from action movies and incredible tricks, Fitzsimmons played multiple John and Hank Green videos and Skye played music video after music video. Skye had gone out to get some food for the team with the help of May, and when they came back they found the rest of the team watching one of Fitzsimmons many lectures at universities. "Do you guys have any videos?" Fitz asked curiously as they had just finished watching, what Skye thought was, a very long and boring lecture about stuff she didn't understand. "That's classified I'm afraid." Coulson joked. They all glared at him, unimpressed by his sense of humor. "Well let's just search it up shall we!" Simmons said excitedly, clapping her hands together and heading over to search for videos related to the team.

After half an hour not being able to find any videos, Fitzsimmons were still not giving up. "Honestly if you guys don't find something soon I am putting Justin Timberlake back on." Skye said, annoyed by how long they were taking. "We are not listening to another 10 minute song where the lyrics do not change again!" Ward yelled at her from the kitchen, grabbing a beer as it was the only way he would stay awake. Fitzsimmons were now rambling off random ideas of how they could find videos of the team. "What if the had an alter-ego?" Simmons screamed excitedly. They grabbed out their tablets and began doing frantic searches. "It's not going to work!" Coulson said in a sing song voice. "Hold on, I got something!" Fitz yelled. The whole team moved towards to try and see what was on his tablet. "Oh no." Skye walked back to the sofa and sat down, ready for what was coming next.

"You were a pop star?" The whole team stared at her with wide eyes. "Yes I was a pop star in China before I joined the rising tide." "Oh my god there's a music video Fitz!" Simmons squealed. Within 2 minutes she had found the video and they were all sitting down with extra popcorn, ready watch Skye sing. As the music started to play, Skye groaned and sunk further into sofa, holding a pillow up to her face. When the chorus kicked in, she looked around at her team mates who all had their mouths wide open staring at the screen. When it had finally finished, which felt like an age to Skye, Simmons insist on watch the same music video, but when Skye had sung it in Chinese. She claimed it was 'educational'. They all went bed with the song still stuck in their heads.

The next morning, Skye was woken from her blissful sleep by the sound of her own voice blasting through the speakers around the Bus. "Are you guys serious?!" She yelled as she exited her bunk and pushed her messy brown hair back off her face. As she wandered around the Bus to try and find someone, she passed the kitchen where she saw, sitting on the sofas they were on last night, the entire team still watching her music video, singing along. Even Coulson and May were there. "Uh oh." Skye groaned as she went back to her bunk, put her headphones on and tried to drown out he noise of her singing. It was going to be a very long day.

* * *

Thanks for reading! Please review, and just for the record, I have nothing against Justin Timberlake, it's just part of the story.


End file.
